Unforgiving
by angelgoddess2
Summary: Seto and Serenity meet in a high classed resturant. They fall in love at first sight. Joey chooses not to allow this romance. However, it doesn't always work... 1 year later, Serenity and Joey are still not speaking. Chapter 12 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so please R&R!  
  
Summary: Seto and Serenity meet in a high classed Chinese restaurant. They fall in love at first sight, no matter other people think about it. Joey chooses not to allow this romance. However, it doesn't always work... 3 months after Seto and Serenity's official date, Serenity turns out to be pregnant. 1 year later, Serenity has married Seto, given birth to the child who will inherit Kaiba Corp., and is still not on speaking terms with Joey. Seto and Mai decide to help them out (and no they do not fall in love).  
  
Notice: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Selena, Xanadu, and Dementia though, and they don't come till later chapters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a nice night that day. Kaiba had scheduled a meeting with a fellow company to decide if he should help them out a bit with their products. It was to be held at Yu Shan, one of his favorite Chinese restaurants. He hoped the owner of the company did not expect too much. There was much Kaiba could give him, but he didn't exactly have the heart to help out anyone that was of no use to him. He had come out of the office with a great mood. The new Duel Monsters product was sailing high on the market, his stocks were only raising, and his secretary had come to work without the preppy face she always had. He hoped this meeting would not ruin his mood. It didn't matter much to him, but if he carried an annoyed face, Mokuba would always say he had "girl problems". He chuckled quietly to himself as he thought about what his brother said. Really likely any girl was going to get close to him. He was always distant and silent, came to school only to waste time, and never really liked anyone with exception of Yugi Moto. Yugi had won his respect; every time he was beaten by the short but smart kid, who now almost 18 and had grown a foot or two, he had gained more respect for the "kid". Now, he was the only friend he had other than Mokuba.  
  
While wandering in his thoughts, his feet brought him to the front of him 3 levels (not to mention a basement), 15 bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, and 3 kitchens of a "house". He walked up the side steps up to the door of the kitchen and spoke in the intercom.  
  
"Open the door."  
  
"One second, the cookies are almost ready!" was the reply he got from the inside of the house. It was Mokuba.  
  
"Go get the maid to open the door!" boomed Kaiba across the 'com.  
  
"She's busy." Was the simple reply that he got from Mokuba.  
  
"MOKUBA! YOU KNOW THAT WE HAVE OVER TEN MAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! I HAVE A MEETING!"  
  
"Fine." Soft steps slowly trailed to the door, and the door was opened with a silent "click".  
  
"Hey Big Brother! How was your day?" said Mokuba with a cute smile. Seto ruffled his brother's thick and messy dark hair.  
  
"I got to go to a meeting. Was there a message for me?" said Seto as he began to advance out the kitchen.  
  
"Yep! It was from Yugi. He wanted to know of you could go to a party. Someone's birthday. Can't remember. It was tonight though." Reported Mokuba.  
  
"Mind if you call him and say I'm busy."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Out on the streets, a cat screeched and ran rapidly across an alley.  
  
"YUGI! WHY IN HELL DID YOU TELL THAT BASTARD ABOUT SERENITY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!"  
  
"But Joey, I thought that maybe he might want to come." Even with his spiked hair and newly grown height, Yugi still could not stand up to the somewhat crazy Joey.  
  
"WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WANTED HIM TO GO?" yelled Joey. Later, Tristan and Téa would have sworn you could hear him 2 blocks away.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi's cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Will you just be quiet for 30 seconds Joey?" asked Yugi as he picked up the phone. Joey was silenced long enough to hear Mokuba tell him that Seto couldn't come.  
  
"He's not coming." Said Yugi as he hung up him phone.  
  
"GREAT!"  
  
All Yugi could do was slowly shake his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So. How was it? Not bad for a first fic huh? Please R&R! Flames are welcomed. Just please no bad language. Agreed? More will be up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Notice: *looks around for "little kids" * Damn the disclaimer! But you know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and so on and so forth. I didn't get a single review from the first chapter, and I know it was short but was it that bad? I didn't even get a flame, let alone a praise. Well, please R&R! This chapter will be longer, I promise. Oh, also "blah" means speech, 'blah' means thoughts, and # blah# means P.O.V., (blah) means author notes. Just thought you wanted to know.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan arrived at the restaurant, Duke Devlin and Mai were already there. With the party being in a fancy restaurant, everyone was dressed up. Tristan automatically started a nice little conversation with a random waitress that was serving at the table, Duke and Yugi were chatting about Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters, with Joey and Mai whispering gossip in each other's ear. Serenity had to work till 30 minutes before the party, so she decided to come by herself, giving everyone plenty of time to chat for 15 minutes. They had already ordered the food and were just waiting for the birthday girl to arrive.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Serenity thanked her friend for driving her as she stepped out of the car. She was changed from her work uniform into a short sky blue cocktail dress that her mother had bought as her birthday present. As she advanced to the door of the restaurant, a black limo caught her eye. It was a very well cared for care, without a single water stain or a tiny scratch. The driver of the limo stepped out, dressed in a black tux, white shirt, and navy blue tie.  
  
'Very formal.' Thought Serenity.  
  
The driver opened the door of the car, letting whoever was inside step out. A tall young man dressed in silver and blue stepped out of the car. His face was ice cold as if someone just robbed him of his spirit. He was carrying a metal briefcase at his side and beckoned the driver to come forth and murmured some directions to him. His eyes were cast on the ground till the driver drove away with the car. He turned to walk towards the restaurant as his eyes caught Serenity. (Now let me guess, who is this guy? This is a very forward guess. Or so I think.) A light of interest hit his eyes as he looked at the very beautiful young woman who was staring back at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no." said the girl quickly as she turned and ran swiftly up to the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
"Interesting." said Kaiba to himself. ************************************************************************  
  
" So there you are! We were 'bout to get worried about you." Said Joey as his sister appeared at their room. They had asked for a room by themselves just for Serenity's birthday and even though it cost them a fortune to get it, they were glad. There were many business people that came here for meetings and they didn't feel like being yelled at for being too loud was a good way to celebrate someone's birthday.  
  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had to go home to get changed so it took some time." Said Serenity.  
  
"No problem. We're not hungry." Said Joey cheerfully. But the rumble in his stomach betrayed him. Serenity started to giggle and tell them to start eating as she paid a trip to the restroom to wash her hands.  
  
(Remember the name of this restaurant? It's really Chinese and it means emperor's meal. Trust me, I'm Chinese in this time period.) The halls of Yu Shan were richly decorated. There were copies of famous drawings of famous painters, vases and other decorations that were probably not a small sum of money, and last but not least, the walls were covered with expensive wallpaper. The way to the restrooms was no easy trip. The halls seemed to twist and turn in the eyes of Serenity and she had to ask 4 times before she got anywhere close to the restrooms.  
  
'They should be just around the next corner.' she thought.  
  
Deep in her own thought's, she didn't realize that she was approaching the turning corner; nor did she hear the soft footsteps of another human turning around the corner.  
  
"Ouch!" she muttered as she sat on the ground, rubbing her hurt back. She had not seen or heard another human approaching, nor did the person she bumped into. They had bumped into each other and came crashing to the ground. Luckily there were no people near to see them in this mess, for it would have been rather hilarious.  
  
Picking himself of the ground, Seto found the one he bumped into was the girl he had "meet" outside of the entrance.  
  
"Are you O.K. miss?" he asked as he stood up from the ground. The girl was still sitting on the ground, rubbing her aching back.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. You, sir?" she said as she began to stand up. "Sorry I bumped into you."  
  
"No problem." He muttered silently as he began to walk away. He had managed to get a closer view of the girl from the fall. She was very pretty. She had tan red hair with a pair of very pretty hazel eyes (I'll stick with hazel until I know other wise), not to mention a great body. He shook his head to awaken him from these thoughts. He had never seen another girl this pretty. Part of him wished to turn around and ask her out, the other half refused to go and make a fool out of him if he did not succeed. He never felt this way about another girl. Was it. no, he refused to think that he would ever fall in love. Girls were constantly after him for his money. Something in him made him turn around to look at her one more time. When he did, he realized that this girl was trying to tell him something.  
  
"I'm Serenity. Nice to meet you." She said cheerfully with a wide smile as she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Kaiba. Nice to meet you."  
  
' Seto Kaiba! How interesting. Wait till Joey hears about this!' thought Serenity.  
  
"Um, I was wondering, where do you go work, or school?" asked Kaiba  
  
"I go to Domino High School." Answered Serenity.  
  
"I go there." Said Kaiba quickly.  
  
"Cool. Well, I'll see you in school then." Said Serenity as she started to walk down the confusing hall.  
  
"I was wondering, since you go to school at the same place as I do, maybe I could give you a drive back home." Said Kaiba slightly nervous. He had done many things, but none as nerve wrecking as this was.  
  
"Sure. I'd be glad to go with you. Monday after school in the parking lot then." Said Serenity as she turned around to answer him, then turning back and started walking.  
  
"See you there then."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Not that bad huh? I promised a longer chapter. I know this isn't exactly the best way to ask someone out but I couldn't think of anything else. : ) If you want to suggest something, they're more than welcome. Please R&R! If you find anything that's not right, just tell me. Thanks for reading this! 


	3. Chapter 3

Notice: Hooray for me! I got a couple reviews from some very nice people and just to let them know that I loved the review. No flames so far. Hope you guys like this next chapter. I'm hoping to get this finished as soon as possible (though not likely before the end of this week, maybe month). I'm hoping for more reviews from everyone about how my story is and they're more than welcomed. I've been having new chapters up every day so, hopefully, I wouldn't hit a writer's block anytime soon. It's pouring outside right now and maybe this can be in a rainy day. Who knows? I don't plan what I write other than the summery. DISCLAIMER: Please copy from last chapter. Hope you enjoy! R&R.  
  
Chapter 3 ************************************************************************  
  
It was pouring that day. The day seemed dark and gloomy as Serenity walked towards her locker in the school. She had remembered that morning that she had a "date" with Seto Kaiba, her brother's worst enemy. She wondered if he knew he was Joey's little sister. Probably not. She would tell him today when he drives her home. It was the only one thing that she was looking forward to today. School never interested her. She had gotten straight A's since she was in grade school and didn't worry about getting into college. She would probably get a scholarship anyway. She had told Joey that she would be going to Xanadu's house to study for an English examine. Xanadu was always eager to be one "study duty" and "shopping duty" whenever someone needed it, as long as they told her their reason to be on "duty". Xanadu and Serenity were friends since 1st grade and always kept each other's secrets. Xanadu was the school's gossip encyclopedia, and people always went to her for bits of gossip, not that she'd tell the truth though. Serenity had tried to picture how her drive home would be like but never quite got it. All she could do was wait eagerly for the day to end. Grabbing all the books she needed, Serenity quickly shut the locker door and started walking towards her homeroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba arrived at the school very early that day. He hoped to catch a glimpse of the girl he met during the weekends. He thought himself rather stupid to believe that the girl was actually telling the truth. She might have just been teasing him.  
  
'No,' he thought to himself, ' She isn't that kind of person.'  
  
His homeroom teacher was rather surprised to see Kaiba here so early. He usually arrived just in time to skip the homeroom social time in the morning. Seto told the driver to come a half an hour earlier than usual, just to make sure everything was perfect. He had never liked a girl so much before. Maybe once, but that was when he was just a child, so he believed it didn't count.  
  
*Flashback* When he and Mokuba were in the orphanage, during the weekends, a girl would always come to visit. She was three to four years younger than he was. Her mother would send her there ' just to keep the orphans company' and use it as a daycare when she was busy. The girl always loved to play with the Kaiba brothers, especially Seto. They would sit together on the garden benches and tell each other stories, new and old ones, and were never tiered of them. The girl would sit with her head between her hands with her tan red colored hair falling just beneath her shoulders and tell Seto stories of famous painters and musicians, of faeries and magic, of warriors and battles, and sometimes even her own made up stories and ways of life. One of the stories he would never forget was her last story. That day, the sat on a wooden garden bench under a cherry tree, listening to the birds chirp in the spring air. Seto had begged her to tell another story. She looked like she was searching her mind as she stared toward the large crystal blue lake a mile or so away from the orphanage. After ten minutes or so, she turned her large hazel eyes to meet his blue ones and said, "Can I tell you something very special?" Seto automatically answered that is was okay.  
  
"Someone special once said that everyone was born with an other half. That when they were born, their other half was chosen. That other half was their special someone, the person just for them. No one could take the place of this person, no matter how hard one tries. It is up to the two of them to find their other half, in the middle of all these people, they will meet one day. They were meant for each other and will find each other one day or another. The purpose of living is to seek this special person, to find them and be happy together. One's life is a failure if they do not find this special someone. No human being is complete without the other half of his or her "body". You might decide to fall in love with a person, thinking that you had found the one, only to find you wrong. There is only one person that you could truly be happy with, one that can share your love, your troubles, your happiness, and your grief. There is emptiness within you, one that only the one just for you can fill. Your heart will only be truly satisfied when you find and "reunite" with your other half. It isn't easy to find the one just for you, in the mists of all these other people, but you will. Your hearts are bound together with knowingness, even though you may not have met them, your hearts will find each other, if they are willing. The other half, it sounds important. Do you know what it means?"  
  
Seto looked at the girl with questions. He could not understand the meaning of this. As she had said, it did sound important. He wasn't sure what to say. He felt the girl stand up. As he looked up to meet the girl's eyes, he felt her lightly kiss the top of his head.  
  
"Are you the one just for me?" and those were the last words he heard from that girl. From that day on, she never came again. Seto often spent hours pondering about her question. The days went by and the memory of the girl became slightly hidden, not erased, but hidden. Life went on the way it was.  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
Seto often wondered if he would ever see her again. He didn't even know her name, yet he felt an unknown bond between them. 'Was he her special someone?' he would often ask himself. Even after many years, he could still remember the whole story, the way the girl walked away and never turned around, how she kissed him on his head. He still couldn't understand the story. The girl didn't seem to understand it either when she told it. The girl had given him some happiness in his life at the orphanage but after she had gone, his small happiness disappeared, leaving him colder to others than usual. After the first few weeks she had gone, he had hoped that she would come back, even if it was just once more. But as the days dragged by, he began to loose hope. She seemed to have disappeared of the face of the earth, taking his liveliness with her. Would he ever find his special someone?  
  
************************************************************************ How did you like it? A bit short, but I'm short of time too. The story the young girl tells Seto is something my mother told me when I was little, only a bit changed, and in my own words. I'm not sure who told the little girl, I'm still thinking. Who do you guys think she is? I wouldn't spoiler the story and tell you though. Just keep reading and you'll find out sooner or later. R&R! Flames are welcomed, bad language is not. Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any question and/or suggestions, I'd be more than happy to read them. Thanks for reading this! 


	4. Chapter 4

Notice: I'm very sorry I haven't updated for about 3 days but I was really busy with schoolwork. Here's the next chapter of this story. I only got 1 review for my 3rd chapter, but then again, it wasn't that great of a chapter. *Wink* So for now, drop most of what was told in the 3rd chapter, you wouldn't need it for a while. As always curse the stupid disclaimer. Hope you like this next chapter and R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 4 ************************************************************************  
  
The rain had cleared and the sun was barely showing from the covers of the clouds. Seto Kaiba waited nervously by his perfect car for Serenity to arrive.  
  
' I don't even know her last name.' He thought.  
  
Kaiba was there 20 minutes early. He dismissed himself from the 20-minute study period in order for everything to be perfect. He had never liked a girl this much before. He always thought it was foolish to believe in love at first sight and disliked the thought that it might be the state he was in right now. He wanted to know if she liked him as much as he liked her. He wished it were true.  
  
' Class should have been dismissed 5 minutes ago.' Thought Kaiba as he checked his watch.  
  
As Kaiba looked up from his watch, he saw the girl he was waiting for. She was walking quickly as she swung her book bag on her back.  
  
' She's even prettier that I thought." Thought Seto as he looked at the approaching girl.  
  
" Am I late?" asked Serenity with a smile.  
  
"No, n. no... not at all." Said Kaiba.  
  
He opened the car door for her and helped her in. After entering the car himself and quickly telling the driver Serenity's address, he shut the opening that connected the driver and the passengers.  
  
"How was your day?" asked Serenity cheerfully.  
  
"Fine, yours?" said Kaiba.  
  
" Good, tell me about your family." Said Serenity.  
  
"Just me and my brother." Answered Kaiba.  
  
"Umm. There's something I think you should know," said Serenity as she looked down at her lap and played with her fingers. " My brother is your enemy. Joey Wheeler. I thought you needed to know this and if your not comfortable being with me, I understand."  
  
Kaiba looked at her stunned. The dog's sister? How could one so stupid and manner less have a sister so elegant and brilliant? But it had to be true, she said so herself. Did he mind? Maybe just a bit, but what did it matter. He was so in love with her that it didn't even matter if she was the daughter of Hades himself. (For those not so educated in Greek mythology, Hades is the god of the Underworld, or the god of the dead, and is thought to be not so nice.) As long as he didn't have to beg Joey to be able to go out with his sister, it was fine with him.  
  
" I guess I can manage." Said Kaiba with a smile and a shrug.  
  
"You're so nice and polite that I'm beginning to wonder if you're the real Seto Kaiba or was my brother exaggerating." Said Serenity with a giggle.  
  
"Sir, we're almost there." Said a voice from the driver seat.  
  
"I understand," then quickly turning to Serenity he Kaiba said, "Well, I really enjoyed this ride, do you think we can go somewhere together sometime?"  
  
" Sure," said Serenity with a smile, ' I really like you."  
  
Blushing a deep shade of pink, Seto managed to say " I really like you, too."  
  
" Here's my home phone number and my cell phone number. I don't live with Joey so you don't have to worry about him answering unless he comes over." Said Serenity as she handed him a piece of notebook paper.  
  
" I'll call you." Said Kaiba as he tool the paper and said goodbye to Serenity.  
  
As she was about to leave, Serenity turned around to face Kaiba and, without warning, planted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was around six o'clock when Kaiba reached home after stopping by at Kaiba Corp. He went upstairs to his study hoping to escape Mokuba's questioning for tonight. Lucky for him, Mokuba was staying at a friend's house and would not know of his drive home with Serenity. He decided to call Serenity tomorrow to see if they could go out together one of these days. Serenity had told him she liked him. It was his greatest accomplishment in quite a while. He smiled at him success and walked down the hall to head to his bedroom instead of him study. He didn't care if his papers were due tomorrow. All he wanted to do was to think the day over and smirk over his good luck. He would see her tomorrow at school. But Joey was there and that would prevent him from going anywhere neat Serenity. Caught in his own daydreams, Seto fell asleep on his bed still dressed in the clothes he had worn to school.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed this one better than the 3rd chapter. R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Notice: The disclaimer is such an f-word. (Does that make sense? Maybe not. *wink*) Hope you all liked the last chapter. All the time I write A LOT (about 2-3 pages) on my word document but when it gets uploaded, it just seems like a tinny tiny bit. I personally thought that the last chapter was pretty good. I'll try to write 4 pages this time so it'll seem (and most likely be) longer. So far I've got one review for the last chapter and I am hoping to get more. This story is set about a month or so after the couples first *real* "date". I am a very easily manipulated person so if you have any ideas please send them to me. Hope you enjoy. R&R!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It has been 25 days after Serenity's first date with Kaiba. They found out that they both had a lot in common and enjoyed each other's company (a lot). Serenity was waiting for Kaiba's car to pick her up near the park. They have started meeting there ever since the close encounter with Joey in front of Serenity's apartment and did not wish for something like that to happen again. When they officially stated to date, Kaiba drive her himself instead of asking the driver. They both thought that the less people that knew about their relationship, the better.  
  
Serenity smiled when she say Kaiba's car pull in towards the sidewalk. He quickly came out of the car and smiled at her. He was driving his new red Ferrari that he had bought to please Serenity. He walked towards her and kissed her quickly on the cheek.  
  
"How was your day sweetheart?" he said as he opened the car door to let Serenity in.  
  
"Great. Where are we going?" said Serenity.  
  
" I don't know, just around." Answered Kaiba.  
  
" How about that pretty park you found?" asked Serenity.  
  
" Your wish is my command." Said Kaiba with a smirk as he entered the car and hit the road.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Joey and Mai walked under the shades of the tall trees in the park. There dates together always ended by coming to a very deserted but beautiful park. There were benched neat the ponds with flowers and trees of all kinds around them. They had almost reached the end of the park when they sat down together and talked about the weather and. stuff. They were in a perfect climax when Joey held Mai at the waist and was about to kiss her when. "Oh, my God! Isn't that Serenity and Kaiba?" said Mai as she focused on something (someone) behind Joey's shoulders. Joey turned quickly behind him and followed Mai's line of vision to find something he doubted was true.  
  
Serenity and Kaiba were together. They were standing with Kaiba's back toward them and Serenity's back against a wall. There were close, very close together. Kaiba had his arm around Serenity's thin waist, pulling her towards him, while brushing his lips on her's. They were obviously both enjoying it.  
  
Joey felt himself burst with anger as he stood up and started to dash towards the happy couple with Mai at his heels.  
  
"Joey, please. Not in public. Wait till you get home, then you can talk to Serenity about this, please." Pleaded Mai as she tried to drag him away, with no success.  
  
Serenity's face, seeing her brother appear, was quickly covered with fear.  
  
"It's Joey. He must have saw us." Said Serenity as she got Kaiba's attention. "Please don't fight with him. It'll only cost more damage."  
  
" It's okay. We knew it would happen someday. I won't fight with him, I promise." Said Kaiba.  
  
Joey, having quickly reached them, started to shout, " Kaiba, you bastard! How dare you put your damned hands on my sister! What do you think you are doing?! Seducing my baby sister! How much more of a pervert can you become?"  
  
Hearing said all this, Joey grabbed her sister's wrist and yanked her from Kaiba, not noticing Serenity wincing under his rough handling.  
  
"You're hurting her." Said Kaiba plainly.  
  
Joey, turning to confirm this, loosened his grip on her, giving Kaiba a chance to grab her back. With Serenity back in his hands, he turned quickly to Mai and said, "Miss Valentine, it would be very kind of you to hold on to your friend for a bit." Saying this, he turned and ran towards his car with Serenity.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they got into the car, Kaiba gently took Serenity's wrist into his hand. The skin had turned purple and blue with Joey's rough handling and was a very sad sight.  
  
"Better than I thought it would be." Said Kaiba as he returned Serenity's wrist to her.  
  
" Yeah, a lot better than I hoped for. At least we got away before he could hit you." Said Serenity with sarcastic cheerfulness. " Do you think you'll be okay with Joey?" said Kaiba as they stopped at her house.  
  
"Think so. He won't be too bad." Said Serenity.  
  
"Keep that extra cell phone I gave you. You never know when you'll need it." Said Kaiba before turning to kiss Serenity.  
  
" Sure. I'll call you later when Joey calms down a bit." Said Serenity. "Bye."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
2 hours after Kaiba dropped Serenity off at her house, he got a call from a rather upset Serenity. Joey got really mad when Serenity refused to stop seeing Kaiba and locked her in her room. Lucky for Serenity, he confiscated every phone but the cell phone Kaiba gave her.  
  
"Hello?" said Kaiba as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Kaiba? It's me Serenity."  
  
"Hey hun', how's it going?" said Kaiba.  
  
"Joey locked me in my room. I have a bathroom connected to my bedroom, so he doesn't even let me out. Isn't that great." Said Serenity gloomily.  
  
"We'll find a way. Is he there all the time?"  
  
"No, he has to go to school, but other than that, he' s always here."  
  
"You have a fire exit?"  
  
"Yes! Why didn't I think of that?" said Serenity excitedly (yes, it's a word).  
  
"Pack up some stuff you need. Don't bring too much. Clime down the fire exit at 11 o'clock. I'll come and pick you up." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Great. I'll see you. Love you!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Like this chapter? I thought it was pretty cool. Please R&R. All ideas welcomed! 


	6. Chapter 6

Notice: A thousand apologies to those who have waited a whole week and a day to read this next chapter. I have been very occupied in my time and never had a chance to update. I'll try to make this as long as possible to make up for all the time I didn't write a chapter. If you really want me to hurry up, write more reviews! My compliments to those who had written reviews (you know who you are *wink*). Please send me any questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. I really want to write a piece of work you all like, so just tell me anything you would like to be in the story and I'll try to squeeze it in. Hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R. P.S. For those of you who can read and understand Chinese, I have a great website for you. Fiction stories at - Please note that the site is in Chinese, so if you can't read it, don't.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serenity paced nervously back and fro between her two packed bags. She hardly realized till now that she was running away from home.  
  
'What would Joey think?' She thought to herself. Nothing, most likely. He didn't even care that Serenity really loved Kaiba. He just locked her in her room and told her she'd never get let out unless she would never speak to Kaiba again. All he cared about was that Kaiba was his enemy and she should hate everyone he hated. Maybe he didn't care about her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a small tap on her glass windows. Kaiba's handsome face looked in. She quickly unlatched the window and opened them.  
  
"Hey Serenity. We need to hurry up. I just saw your brother leave for a while to got to Mai's house. He'll be back soon." Said Kaiba after he gave Serenity a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Here," she said as she handed him one of her bags, " I'm glad you came."  
  
"Sure, come on." Said Kaiba as he helped Serenity out of the window and onto the slightly rusted metal emergency stairs.  
  
Serenity saw that he had drove one of his less showy cars. They quickly threw Serenity's bags into the back seats and got into the front. Kaiba backed the car out the narrow alley swiftly and started to head down the street to his house.  
  
Recovering from their nervousness and quietness, Serenity turned and said to Kaiba, "I never been to your house before. Tell me about it."  
  
"It's pretty big. It's five stories tall. My office, my bedroom, and 2 other bedrooms are on the 5th floor. Mokuba's rooms are on the 4th floor. The library and some other stuff are on the 3rd floor. The 2nd floor is filled with bedrooms. The bottom floor is the kitchen, dining room, and the family room, that kind of stuff. And the maids' rooms are in the attic and the basement. That's about it." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Do you think Mokuba will like me?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Of course he will." Said Kaiba as he slowed for a red light and turned to kiss Serenity.  
  
Not long after, they reached Kaiba's house (if it doesn't qualify for a mansion). It was a large, rather formal looking building surrounded by trees (if not forests). A long private drive led down the front. Kaiba did not head down this way, but instead, turned around at a corner and onto a quiet driveway much closer to the house (again, if not mansion). As they approached the building, Serenity discovered that the house was not at all as ancient as she thought it was. It was fine built and modern. Kaiba parked the car in a cleared part in the middle of the forest and shut of the engine. He and Serenity stepped out of the car and each grabbed a bag as they left the car. Kaiba found a good opportunity to hold Serenity's hand, using the excuse that he was afraid she'd get lost.  
  
"Well, here we are." Said Kaiba as they arrived at a small side door to the mansion.  
  
There was a small intercom near the side of the door. Kaiba pressed a button and spoke into it.  
  
"Dementia, it's me. Open the door and come quickly. I hope you have put Mokuba to sleep."  
  
"Yes, of course sir." Replied a voice from inside the intercom.  
  
Moments later, a lady in her late 20's or early 30's opened the door and let them in. She was dressed in a simple maid's outfit and bended her head in respect as Kaiba entered.  
  
"Welcome home sir." She said.  
  
"Is Mokuba asleep?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir, he went to sleep around 9:30 today." Replied Dementia.  
  
"Thank you. Please find a room on the 5th floor fro this girl, she'll be staying with us from today on." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Dementia as she took Serenity's bag from Kaiba's hand and turned to Serenity with a smile on her face, " This way please, miss." She said.  
  
The place they had entered was the kitchen. It was almost larger than Serenity's whole apartment flat. Dementia left the kitchen, leaving Kaiba there to hunt a midnight snack, with Serenity at her heels.  
  
" This way is the stairs to the 5th floor, miss." Said Dementia as she pointed to something they were walking towards, a wide wooden staircase made of rich oak.  
  
"Do you work here?" asked Serenity curiously.  
  
"Yes, I do. I work as Sir Mokuba's tutor and maid, and as the manager for this household." Said Dementia.  
  
By the time the two ended their strenuous trek to the 5th floor, the two were already fast friends.  
  
"Well, here's the room you'll be staying in," said Dementia as she unlocked one of the doors with a key from a large bundle of them located on a key chain, which she conjured from her pocket.  
  
It was a richly furnished room with wide full-length windows replacing a wall on one side of the room. The room was filled with light, cheerful colors, which were seldom seen in this relatively gloomy house. Cream- colored satin sheets covered the large bed. Drapery of the same material hung over the bed frame, creating a curtain for the bed. The bedroom was connected to a bathroom, which Serenity later found, was also finely furnished and elegant.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here." Said Serenity to Dementia after she examined the room.  
  
"My pleasure. Would you like for me to help you with sorting your belongings?" asked Dementia.  
  
"Oh, sure. That would be very helpful." Replied Serenity.  
  
After the two friends sorted Serenity's stuff, they hurried downstairs to the kitchen, one fearing that if she kept away to long, she would be in trouble; the other fearing that she would die of starvation if she did not have a bite for dinner.  
  
The two reached the kitchen quicker than they expected, greeted by the banging of pots and pans and crashes of tables and chairs as they entered the walkway leading to the kitchen.  
  
"Not again, dear goodness. Must this happen all the time." Groaned Dementia with a frown on her face.  
  
Suddenly, the two heard a large crash of what sounded like china breaking.  
  
"What was THAT?"  
  
.. ************************************************************************  
  
How was this chapter? I hope everyone liked it. I tried my best. Please R&R! I'll update it as soon as I get enough reviews. Once again, a thousand apologies for not updating sooner. 


	7. Chapter 7

Notice: Sorry for not updating sooner but no one told me school took up so much time. Thanks for the people that reviewed on my last chapter and please continue to write more. Please note that the more reviews I get, the more I write. So if you want more of the story remember to review often (flames and suggestions are also more than welcomed). Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it. *smile* P.S. I'll try to make it as long as possible to make up for all the time I didn't write.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The two entered what seemed like a very different kitchen from when they left. Pots and pans were thrown all over the kitchen; broken pieces of plates and cups were scattered around. In the middle of this chaotic mess, sat Kaiba and a young boy. The two of them were fighting each other, trying to get off the ground and keep the other down, without any success. Upon Dementia and Serenity's entrance, the two stopped their struggle to see who had entered. Kaiba quickly stood and pulled the boy up with him.  
  
"Serenity, this is Mokuba." Said Kaiba after he steadied his step.  
  
"Hello Mokuba, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Serenity with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, you must be the Serenity my brother talks about all the time." Said Mokuba with a smirk at his older brother.  
  
" Dementia, would you please take Mokuba to his room and put him to bed please." Said Kaiba with a smile at Dementia and a glare at Mokuba.  
  
" Of course not, sir. Would you please clean up this place please, sir?" said Dementia quickly with an irritated look on her face.  
  
'Sure." Said Kaiba as Dementia quickly left the room with Mokuba's hand in her grip.  
  
After Dementia left, Kaiba pulled Serenity over and kissed her.  
  
"How do you like you're room?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"It's really nice. I like it a lot." Said Serenity with a smile.  
  
"Good. You hungry?" asked Kaiba as he quickly shoved the discards of fine china and glass into a bag and threw it aside.  
  
"Starving. Anything good to eat?" asked Serenity as she realized she hadn't eaten for quiet a while.  
  
"Yes. Here's some cookies if you want some." Said Kaiba as he conjured a plate of cookies from an oven.  
  
The two sat at a kitchen bar and finished their food with great speed. After cleaning up the plates and other stuff they used, the two decided to trek up to the 5th floor for some rest after this long and busy day.  
  
The two separated and went to their own rooms after reaching the 5th floor and bidding goodnight. All was well and peaceful here, but maybe not at other places.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"HOW DARE SHE RUN AWAY WITH THAT BASTARD FROM HELL!"  
  
Continuous screaming broke the usual silence of this quiet street.  
  
"Joey, calm down!" said Mai.  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? MY LITTLE SISTER JUST RAN AWAY WITH THAT STUPID BASTARD!" yelled Joey.  
  
After returning from Mai's house, Joey was furious to find that Serenity had run away with his enemy. The surprise was unexpected, causing Joey to loose his temper and yell recklessly, taking no heed that it was past mid- night and that the whole town was asleep and silent.  
  
"Joey, why don't you call Yugi? I think they might be able to help. And CALM DOWN!" said Mai, her own temper catching up.  
  
"Fine, I guess it's a good idea." Said Joey, finally able to control his temper.  
  
Joey quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number to Yugi's house.  
  
"He. Hello?" a tired voice was heard from the other side of the phone line after a long time of ringing.  
  
"Hey Yugi? It's me, Joey. I have a problem. Serenity ran of with Kaiba." Said Joey.  
  
"What? I can't rea. really understand you." Said Yugi as he yawned.  
  
"Well, anyways. Can you come over to Serenity's place? I need to talk to you." Said Joey.  
  
"Sure, whatever. I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Yugi, loosing his sleepiness.  
  
"Sure, see you later." Later.  
  
"What do you mean Serenity ran away with Kaiba?" asked Yugi with questions in his eyes.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. I found Serenity and Kaiba kissing today, so I got mad and brought Serenity home. I was mad so I locked her in her room. I went to find Mai and when I came back she was gone, out the window." Said Joey.  
  
"You mean Serenity likes Kaiba and they were dating each other without you knowing?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Exactly." Said Mai as she looked up from painting her nails.  
  
"I guess there isn't much to do other than wait till morning and try to talk to them or something." Said Yugi with a shrug.  
  
" Great." Said Joey with a sign.  
  
" I'll go talk to Kaiba and see what's up and Mai could talk to Serenity if you don't want to go. How about it, Mai?" said Yugi.  
  
"Perfectly fine with me." Said Mai as she blew on her nails.  
  
"I guess then we'll wait for morning." Said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you guys back here at 9 in the morning. Okay?" said Yugi as he got up to leave.  
  
"Sure. Morning then."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. I'll try to update as often as possible so don't get mad at me for not updating, sorry! Hope you guys enjoy! 


	8. Chapter 8

Notice: Please don't get mad at me for not updating sooner, but now that the school year is over I'll be updating more often. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R! The more reviews the more I write. No review, no chapter!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Serenity sat up in the bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. It all seemed like a dream. It was still hard for her to believe that she would run away from home.  
  
'It's not my fault I ran away, Joey made me.' Thought Serenity as she swung her legs off the bed and dropped off.  
  
Serenity slipped her feet into a pair of slippers that had been brought to her last night by Dementia. After grabbing a robe from a chair to cover her bare arms, she opened the door of her bedroom and trekked to the kitchen.  
  
Dementia was serving herself and the Kaiba brothers' breakfast when she walked in the kitchen doors.  
  
"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty. Come have some breakfast. Dementia's serving pancakes and coffee for us." Said Kaiba with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning." Said Mokuba with an equally warm smile.  
  
"Would you like coffee, milk, or orange juice?" said Dementia facing the refrigerator with her back to Serenity.  
  
"Good morning." Said Serenity, turning to Dementia she said, "Milk would be fine, thank you."  
  
Serenity took a seat by Kaiba as Dementia dumped a couple of pancakes onto a plate in the center of the kitchen bar where the three sat. Serenity managed to grab two pancakes before the brothers started fighting over the great amount of pancakes that were left, only to have the plate taken away by Dementia and a swap on the head each from Dementia's faithful spatula.  
  
" Don't worry, I used another one to cook the pancakes." Said Dementia coolly as the brothers started wiping their hair for imaginary grease.  
  
Serenity giggled silently at the side while eating her pancakes. The pancakes were returned to their place at the table as the Kaiba brothers fought over them again, occasionally receiving swaps from Dementia's spare spatula.  
  
"Stop it!" said Kaiba as he received his 4th strike while trying to steal a pancake off his brother's plate.  
  
"Then stop trying to steal each other's pancakes, it's not like I'm not cooking more." Said Dementia as she hit Mokuba's hand for trying to steal from his brother while he was distracted.  
  
"Stop hitting me or I'll fire you." Said Kaiba as he again got hit for trying to sneak a piece of pancake off a plate that Dementia was trying to fill.  
  
"I'd like to see you try to find a person to cook and take care of this house for you mischievous boys." Said Dementia with a smirk.  
  
"Fine." Said Kaiba followed by muttering under his breath.  
  
"Hurry up Mokuba, you got to get to your math classes." Said Dementia as she set down a bowl of fruit she was carrying, wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and opened the kitchen door for Mokuba, motioning for him to get going.  
  
"Coming." Said Mokuba as he shoved the remains of his pancakes into his mouth and throwing a smile at Serenity.  
  
After Mokuba left and Dementia busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen, Kaiba turned to talk to Serenity.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." She said.  
  
"Good. It's Sunday, but I have to go to work. I'm not going to be here most of the day so busy yourself with something. You can go shopping with Dementia if she wants you to." Said Kaiba as he finished his coffee and prepared to leave.  
  
"No problem. Have fun at work." Said Serenity as she finished her last bit of pancake.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight. Have a nice day." Said Kaiba as he gave Serenity a kiss on the cheek before he left.  
  
Serenity stood and brought her dishes to the sink, where Dementia was cleaning the pans, plates, and other things from breakfast.  
  
"Why don't you go dress, my dear." Said Dementia, " I'll clean up a bit here and then I can take you to go shopping."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then." Said Serenity as she handed Dementia her plates and headed to her room to get dressed. ************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? RUN UP TO KAIBA'S HOUSE AND ASK HIM IF YOU CAN TALK TO HIM?" screamed Joey. Something, or someone, obviously bothered him.  
  
"That's not that bad of an idea." said Yugi calmly from his place at a sofa in Serenity's apartment.  
  
"Look Joey, you don't have to take part of any of this. Just stay here and listen to the results." Said Mai from the top of a fashion magazine she was reading.  
  
"Whatever." Said Joey hopelessly as he dropped himself into a chair behind him.  
  
"Come on Mai, we might as well get this over with so Joey here can stop bothering us." Said Yugi as he dropped a book about duel monsters into his backpack.  
  
"Sure Yugi." Said Mai as she proceeded to grab a jacket, "We'll be back, Joseph."  
  
"Whatever." said Joey, feeling rather hopeless.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It only took a five-minute ride from Kaiba's house to the grocery store nearby. Dementia and Serenity grabbed a shopping cart and started down the long list of groceries from Dementia's purse.  
  
"Do they really need that much?" asked Serenity in disbelief as she looked at the list Dementia was holding while helping her pick out some corn.  
  
"Yeah, those boys eat a lot. And the maids and stuff in the house need to eat too." Said Dementia, "Come on, we still have a long way to go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
How about it? I hope you guys liked it. This is about as much as I can get today, so enjoy this for now. I'll update as soon as I get a chance and just to let some of you know, this story isn't even half done yet. More to come! R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

NOTICE: Hey guys. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. More of it coming up and I'm sorry that my chapters are so short but I can't help it. Also, someone asked me about the name Xanadu. Well, it came from a book called _Troy_; obviously, it's about the Trojan War. There are these sisters in there and one of them was names Xanath, I thought it was such a pretty name so I used it and made a few touches to it and came up with Xanadu. Xanadu is also the cheat code you use in Zoo Tycoon to get unicorns (learned that from my little bro). Dementia (since someone asked about Xanadu, I might as well tell you a little about Dementia) came from the name Demetra. Demetra is my friend from school and she has a bunch of different names. Dementia is one of them. Now on with the story and I hope you enjoy! R&R!

************************************************************************

Chapter 9 (WOW!)

"Hey, Yugi, you mind if I go to a grocery store to pick up a drink?" asked Mai from her place at the steering wheel of her car.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Replied Yugi from the seat next to her where he sat.

"Do you think we can talk Serenity into going home?" asked Yugi, turning around to face Mai.

"Not likely, Joey really over did it this time. It's going to take Serenity a while to forgive him." Said Mai as she turned into the parking lot of a grocery store close to Seto Kaiba's house.

"Then why are we here?" asked Yugi innocently as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

"To shut Joey up." Explained Mai as she stepped out of her car and locked the door.

"Wise." Said Yugi as the two of them reached the store entrance.

************************************************************************

"I think this is about every thing. We can come back for more if we need anything." Said Dementia as she pushed the shopping cart towards a checkout lane.

"I still don't understand how a couple of people can eat this much." Said Serenity in disbelief as she looked at the many contents of the cart.

"If seeing them eat breakfast didn't explain it, wait till dinner." Said Dementia as she changed her point of concentration and started moving the items in the cart onto the checkout desk.

"I'll wait for you in the front of the store." Said Serenity as she left the checkout lane.

"Fine, don't go anywhere. I don't want Mr. Kaiba firing me for loosing you." Said Dementia.

"Okay, no problem." 

************************************************************************

Mai had already picked out a drink and was about to leave when she say Serenity in the store.

"Hold this for me." Said Mai as she handed her drink to Yugi, who was looking in slight amazement at Serenity. 

It took Mai only a couple of steps to reach Serenity, who was standing looking at a something on the daily newspaper. 

"Serenity?" said Mai as she went up to her and gently tapped her shoulder.

Serenity spun around quickly and found Mai looking at her.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" asked Serenity with a look of panic and slight fear on her face.

"I was going to Kaiba's house to talk to you." Said Mai.

"Oh, then I guess I'll wait for you there then. I got to go." Said Serenity with a slightly pained smile on her face and quickly took off after a woman pushing a cartful of groceries.

"Seto Kaiba kidnapped Serenity to help him with chores?" said Mai to herself, looking at Serenity and the other woman in disbelief. 

"Come on Yugi, let's go." Said Mai.

************************************************************************

"Serenity, there are some people that want to see you." Said Dementia as she returned from answering the door.

The two of them were putting away the groceries in the kitchen when Yugi and Mai arrived, wishing to talk to Serenity.

"I'll be back soon." Said Serenity as she exited the kitchen and head for the living room.

************************************************************************

"This place is HUGE!" said Yugi as he looked around in Kaiba's living room.

"And this is only the living room. Makes me wonder what Kaiba's bedroom look like." Said Mai as she also looked around the elegantly finished room.

Just as the two were amazing themselves over Kaiba's house, Serenity came in.

"Dementia said you guys came to see me." Said Serenity with too much formality. 

"Serenity, we need to talk to you about something." Said Yugi with a friendly smile.

'At least Joey sent some one nice.' Thought Serenity as she returned Yugi with a smile.

"Sit down." Said Serenity, for the two stood up when Serenity entered the room.

"We just wanted to know how you were doing." Said Mai as she sat down.

"I'm fine." Said Serenity.

"Serenity, Joey's sorry for locking you up, he was just to shocked to think clearly. I know you're really unhappy about it right now and probably won't come home, but I hope you forget Joey, he's just really protective." Said Yugi, telling Serenity what he thought about this incident.

Serenity only looked at her lap in silence and nodded her head slightly, signaling that she understood.

"Are you going to stay here?" asked Mai as she looked with concern at Serenity.

"Yes, I'm staying here." Said Serenity as she lifted her head and met Mai's eyes.

"Okay then, I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow when I get a chance." Said Mai with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you." Said Serenity.

"Joey's really worried about you. Do you want to write him a note or something to tell him you're okay?" asked Yugi as they stood up to leave.

"No, I won't write a note." Serenity said with some hint of anger in her tone. Apparently, she was still angry at Joey for locking her up and saying bad things to Kaiba.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Mai as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks for coming over." Said Serenity. "Come again if you have time." 

"I'll remember that." Said Mai with a happy smile.

"Good bye then."

************************************************************************

Seto Kaiba arrived home earlier than usual that day. The look on his face has 'I know something really awesome, but I'm not going to tell you" written plainly on his face.

"Come on Seto, I know you want to tell me something really good." Said Serenity as she threw her arms around Seto's neck, trying to coax him into telling her.

"I'll tell you after dinner." Said Seto with a mischievous grin on his face/

"Dementia, Seto's being mean to me! I need the spatula!" said Serenity, obviously flirting with Seto, only in her own special way.

"Let's see who needs to get hit with the spatula!" said Seto with an evil grin, suddenly tickling Serenity.

The two of the chased each other around childishly until Dementia came out of the kitchen with a spatula in her hand.

"Quit messing around. I just cleaned this place up and I don't need two more Mokuba's in this house. Next one that annoys me gets the spatula!" said Dementia with a death glare at the two, who were still fooling around, trying to tickle each other. 

Dementia signed as she looked at the two and quickly returned to the kitchen to continue her cooking.

"Are you going to tell me that secret of yours?" asked Serenity as she tickled Seto, who was laughing himself silly on the living room carpet.

"NO!" replied Seto between breath's/

"Hump! You have to tell me, or I'm going to continue tickling you." Said Serenity as she continued tickling Seto. She found a way to control him. He was very ticklish.

After a while of torture, Seto decided he might as well tell Serenity. 

"Okay, I'll tell you! Just quit the tickling!" said Seto.

Serenity stopped tickling Seto and sat up straight while Seto got off the floor and straightened himself out. 

"I received a letter in the mail today. Some body is hosting a party for the people that went to the Duelist Kingdom. It's at this old mansion a half an hour away from here and everyone can bring a guest. Also, it's over night so we get to stay there. You want to go?" asked Seto.

"Of course! I'd love to. Now I need to get a dress…." Said Serenity enthusiastically, totally forgetting that her brother was also in the Duelist Kingdom competition.

************************************************************************

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. R&R!

  


	10. Chapter 10

Notice: I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm kindda out of the country and I'm short of time. From now on there might be parts that aren't exactly made for the eyes of children (if you understand what I'm trying to say). So, if you're underage and shouldn't be reading some of the stuff I'm gonna write, please DO NOT read it. If there are some parts that shouldn't be read by younger, um, people, I'll write STOP in big font before it starts and START where it ends so that those who fall in the "I should not read this" category can still read this story. What I'm going to write isn't that bad but I seriously think that if you're not old enough to read this then don't. Also, I'm starting to plan a fiction story that's totally owned by me so if any one's interested try reading it when it's out. Have fun reading this and I'm sorry the last chapter was so spaced out. R&R!  
  
Chapter 10 ************************************************************* "How do I look?" asked Mai as she stepped out of the dressing room.  
  
"That really looks good on you, Mai." Said Téa, looking up from the numerous dresses she was picking from.  
  
Mai, Yugi, Téa (am I the only one that hates her and her friendship nonsense?), Tristan, and Joey were enjoying their day at the mall shopping for an outfit for the coming party.  
  
"I still can't believe Tristan and Téa were invited." Said Yugi as he looked at some outfits hanging on the put on the racks.  
  
"At least it saves us from thinking about which one of them we should bring." Said Joey grabbing the bag that held the outfit he had picked out.  
  
"True, and since Mai and I were both bringing other people there was space for another person." Said Yugi while walking towards the cashier to pay for some clothes he chose.  
  
"Who are you bringing anyway?" asked Joey.  
  
"Um, you know that girl Rebecca? She said she wanted to go so I promised to take her." Said Yugi, blushing slightly at the mention of Rebecca.  
  
"Rebecca? Isn't she really young?" asked Joey, throwing Yugi a sideward glance.  
  
"She's 11. Why ask?" said Yugi.  
  
"Isn't she a bit young for you?" asked Joey.  
  
"Um.It's not what you think.we're just friends." muttered Yugi.  
  
"Did I say she was anything else? But since you said that, I guess she is something else other than just a friend." Teased Joey.  
  
Joey was still teasing Yugi when Mai, Téa, and Tristan walked out of the store.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Yugi's got a girlfriend!" said Joey  
  
"Really? Who is she?" asked Mai curiously.  
  
"Rebecca." Said Joey  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" said Yugi, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Who's Rebecca?" asked Mai, ignoring Yugi's comment.  
  
"She's the granddaughter of this friend of Yugi's grandfather. She dueled Yugi for the Blue Eyes White Dragon that her grandfather gave Yugi's grandfather. You know, the one that Kaiba."said Joey, his voice disappearing at the mention of Kaiba.  
  
"Well, want to go get something to eat?" said Tristan, trying to break the silence that had fallen one the group.  
  
"Good idea. I'm feeling kind of thirsty." Said Mai with a hurried smile.  
  
Mai quickly grabbed Joey's arm and began to lead him to the food court.  
  
When everyone got their food and sat down, they quickly tried to forget about Kaiba and Serenity and changed the subject to the party (not a wise choice, huh?). Even though everyone tried to change the subject, the conversation was once again brought back to Serenity and Kaiba.  
  
"Who are you going to take to the party, Joey?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I was thinking about bring Serenity but I guess Kaiba will be taking her." Said Joey with a sad smile.  
  
"You could go by yourself." Suggested Mai, trying to lead Joey away from talking about Serenity and Kaiba.  
  
"Good idea." Said Joey quickly.  
  
"Oh, dear." Said Téa suddenly, a look of fright coming to her face.  
  
"What's up?" asked Yugi, who was sitting across from Téa.  
  
"It's Kaiba and, um, Serenity." Said Mai, who was sitting next to Téa and quickly saw what Téa was gaping at.  
  
The mention of Kaiba and Serenity made everyone turn their head. Mai and Yugi looked at each other with questioned looks; Tristan and Téa looked puzzled; Joey turned an ugly shade of green and quickly looked away. ..  
  
"Thanks for buying me this dress. I love it!" said Serenity, beaming at Seto.  
  
"No problem." Said Kaiba with a faint smile.  
  
"Can we go to the jewelry shop here?" asked Serenity.  
  
"No, I have a meeting later. Besides, the shops here are too cheap." Said Seto.  
  
"Cheap? That dress you bought for me was over a thousand dollars. It was from Escada too." Said Serenity.  
  
"You deserve something good," Said Seto simply, "Hey, I bought you a gift. Get it from Dementia when you get home."  
  
"Really? What is it?" asked Serenity.  
  
"It's a secret. We need to get going." Said Seto.  
  
"Um.Can...Can.We.Go the other.Um.Way?" said Serenity, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Why?" asked Seto, slightly worried at Serenity's sudden change.  
  
"Nothing." Said Serenity staring at something in front of them.  
  
Seto followed her gaze and found Yugi and the others not far away from them. Tristan and Téa were staring at them like they grew horns; Yugi and Mai were both smiling faintly and trying their hardest to signal them to leave; Joey was looking sick and pretended to ignore them without much success. Serenity tried her best to go in another direction and refused to look at Joey.  
  
"Can we go?" asked Serenity.  
  
"No, it's public property. Come on, Wheeler can't just come and fight me here." Said Seto, beginning to walk towards where the others were sitting.  
  
Serenity whimpered slightly and was dragged along by Seto, her glance turned towards the ground.  
  
"Hello Yugi. Got any new stuff at Mr. Moto's shop?" asked Seto when they reached their table. Lately, Seto and Yugi had gotten along quite well and were beginning something as close to friendship as a person like Seto could get.  
  
"I don't know. You got a great deck but you might like some of the cards we got lately. Just cards that would be pretty good in a collection. Drop by sometime if you want." Said Yugi with a warm smile.  
  
"I'll drop by when I have time." Said Seto.  
  
"Are you going to the party?" asked Mai. "Yeah, you?" said Seto.  
  
"Yep, I just bought my dress." Said Mai pointing at a bag at her feet.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys at the party." Said Kaiba coldly.  
  
Kaiba and Serenity walked away quickly, leaving the table in total silence.  
  
"Joey, are you and Kaiba still having a cold war?" asked Mai with a slightly annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Were we ever in anything other than what you call a cold war? That freak Kaiba just ignores me. He just walks out here with my sister like there's nothing wrong." Said Joey angrily.  
  
"Tell me Joey, what's wrong with Serenity going out with Kaiba?" asked Yugi.  
  
"What's wrong?!? Everything's wrong! Kaiba's a jerk that thinks everyone's a puppy dog!" said Joey.  
  
"Come on, let's get going. I need to get home to help my mom with dinner." Said Téa, standing up and getting ready to leave.  
  
Everyone stood and got ready to go to wherever they needed to be. Yugi, Mai and Joey decided to go to Duke Devlin's game shop to see if he would be interested in going to the party.  
  
"Hey, I didn't expect you guys to come." Greeted Duke.  
  
"We wanted to drop by and ask you if you would want to go to a party this Saturday." Said Joey.  
  
"Sure, what kind of party?" asked Duke.  
  
"It's a cocktail party for the people that were in the Duelist Kingdom competition." Explained Mai.  
  
"Sounds cool, I guess I'll contact you guys for more information. I have to go somewhere in 5 minutes." Said Duke, checking his watch. "Okay, see you later." Said Yugi.  
  
The three said their goodbyes and left the shop.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well, this is really long. I just had a lot of time. *wink* How was it? Please R&R. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Thanks to the people that wrote reviews for my past chapters. Next chapter will come as soon as I get enough reviews to encourage me to write. Toodles! 


	11. Chapter 11

Notice: A thousand apologies for not writing sooner, but school just started and I'm as busy as I can be. Just to let you guys know, this is my first fan fiction. I'm a writer, I write my own books. So if you happen to think that the characteristics of the characters are not exactly as their supposed to be, well then, I'm sorry but that's as good as it gets. Thanks for all the reviews you guys took the time to write and I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After placing her bags in the back seat, Serenity waited for Seto to come back from talking to a business customer they just say in the parking lot. She was still slightly uncomfortable from the shock of seeing her brother.  
  
Until a few minutes ago, life felt perfectly normal without her brother or any of his friends. It seemed that it was the way life was supposed to be, carefree and joyful. But now reality slammed into her. She wasn't supposed to be here. Her mother would worry about why she vanished. The final exams for school were coming up.  
  
....  
  
Not to mention that going to the party would mean seeing Joey there, and that would certainly lead to uneasiness. And that was just minimizing what really could happen. What if Joey decided to fight Seto? What if the whole thing was made public? Seto was a wealthy person, and his company was famous enough that something like that would get on some media article. Thought flew through her head, imprisoning Serenity in a state of confusion. It was until Seto came into the car that her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Seto as he sat into the seat.  
  
"I. I'm fine." Said Serenity.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Seto, looking slightly worried.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go to the party on Saturday." Said Serenity.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't want to see my brother there." Serenity replied with a shrug.  
  
"Go. It's going to be fine. There's going to be so many people that it would be pretty amazing if you did notice your brother. It'll be fun." Said Seto, trying to convince Serenity to come.  
  
"I don't know. What if I do see him?" asked Serenity. "Pretend you don't?" said Seto with a convincing glance and a slight grin.  
  
"Oh, I guess." muttered Serenity, " I don't know, maybe I just shouldn't go."  
  
"Go see the gift I got for you and then decide if you want to go or not." Said Seto with a comforting smile. Leaning over on his seat, he gave Serenity a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Okay. Let's go home then." Said Serenity, her face looking less lost and confused and more determined.  
  
Seto started the engine and they started their drive home, into the peaceful and carefree protection of the castle separated from the rest of the world, which might just be an illusion.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'll see you guys later, said Yugi as he left Mai and Joey for his grandfather's shop.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow then." Said Mai, as she and Joey head off for the other direction.  
  
There were no customers when Yugi arrived in the game shop. The only person there was Yugi's grandfather, dusting the old shelves and counters.  
  
"Well Yugi, how was your day." Asked his grandfather as he walked in.  
  
"Fine I guess. The girls got dresses for the party." Said Yugi as he threw his backpack on a counter.  
  
"You must all be very excited." Said Mr. Motou.  
  
"Yeah." Said Yugi, heading towards the back room, "Oh, can you tell me if Kaiba comes here?"  
  
"Oh, of course. It's great that you guys aren't enemies anymore." Said Mr. Motou, and continued to mumble on ever thought Yugi already left the front room of the store.  
  
About half an hour later, Kaiba visited the store.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Motou. I see that your shop is going pretty well." Said Kaiba is his usual bone piercing cold voice.  
  
"Why, hello, Mr. Kaiba. How are you? Yugi's in the back room." Said Mr. Motou with a sincere smile.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kaiba as he turned to go to the back room. Yugi greeted him at the door with a warm smile.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here." Said Yugi.  
  
"Just dropped by." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Umm, how's Serenity?" Asked Yugi hesitantly.  
  
"She's fine." Replied Kaiba shortly.  
  
"Is she still coming to the party?" asked Yugi. After what happened today, it wouldn't be a big surprise if Serenity decided not to come.  
  
"She's still coming." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Well, that's nice to hear." Said Yugi, " Oh, do you need something?"  
  
"No, not really, I just needed to ask you something." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" said Yugi, slightly amazed that the great Seto Kaiba would need to ask him anything.  
  
"Tell the puppy that it was his fault Serenity is with me." Said Kaiba, turning to leave.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" asked Yugi, confused.  
  
"If he didn't forbid Serenity to be with me, none of this would have happened." Said Kaiba, leaving the room.  
  
Yugi fell silent, thinking about what Kaiba just said. It was a bit saucy, but it was the truth. None of this would have happened if Joey didn't lock Serenity up. Maybe he should tell Joey about what Kaiba said. But something caused Yugi to quickly dispose that thought.  
  
It would mean a beating from Joey if he did. So he might as well shut up and not say anything about it to anyone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short, but it's 12 o'clock and I need my beauty sleep, so R&R! 


	12. Chapter 12

Note: It's been a while, hasn't it? I know everyone's not happy about it and have probably cursed me with the worst voodoo spells known (though I suggest you not do that, what goes around come around), but since I finally have some time on my hands, why don't I use it? I realized that I'm not the only one who hasn't updated in a while but that's a very poor excuse isn't it? Some notes that I want to make: (1) I received a comment saying that this story was very OOC, and for many reasons, I must agree. But still, bear with me. (2) Old readers, you know my notes and symbols so I know you wouldn't have much of a hard time reading this. (3) To new readers, this story is rates PG, due to some early comment that it didn't really need to be rates R. But now the table turns and there's going to be some interesting stuff. You kids out there, if you're reading rated R material when you're not supposed to, there's not really anything I can do about that. To tell you the truth, I started reading R rated material when I was 12, and I wasn't supposed to do that. If my mother had known, she would have grounded me for eternity and beyond. Some people who read this aren't really old enough, because of the previous ratings, but I don't want people to be upset or something because the ratings changed. Same thing – STOP means, "R rated material approaching". START means, "It's okay, you can open your eyes now". Get it? It's not that hard to understand, right? Hope you enjoy! (Oh yeah, I was wondering if I should switch to the Japanese manga names for the characters instead of using the American anime names. Vote for your choices!!!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12 – The Night of The Ball (or party, which ever way you want to think)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Numerous cars of different styles pulled into the horseshoe driveway of the old stone mansion. Lights poured out from the many French windows of the building. Butlers opened doors for the guests and escorted the ladies who did not come with a male guest. The colorful gowns of the ladies swept on the marble floors and made a quiet rustle.  
  
A sleek black Ferrari arrived and seemingly flew past everyone, stopping right in front of the entrance of the mansion. The driver's door opened, and Seto Kaiba stepped out in a suit as sleek and black as his car. He stepped around the front of the car and opened the door at the passenger's seat. A pale, delicate hand with white lace gloves placed itself in the hand Kaiba offered to her. Serenity presented herself in a long corset gown with a color matching her gloves. Her auburn hair was partially pulled up at the top of her head, leaving long strands braided with white lace ribbons flowing to her thin waist.  
  
Kaiba's gift to her was placed in her hair. It was a string of cream colored pearls, every single one the size of a glass marble, and connected by a thin white gold chain. A matching necklace hung at the base her neck.  
  
Kaiba linked Serenity's arm with his and they walked towards the door of the mansion.  
  
"May I see your invitations, please?" said a finely dressed butler at the entrance.  
  
Kaiba handed his a neatly folded letter from his breast pocket. The butler looked over it quickly and nodded slightly to Kaiba.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, it's a pleasure to have you here with us tonight. The Master asked specifically that we make you as comfortable as possible. May I ask who is the lady accompanying you tonight?" said the butler with complete manners and politeness.  
  
"Miss Serenity Wheeler." Replied Kaiba simply.  
  
"It's a pleasure for you to join us Miss Wheeler," said the butler with the same manners as towards Kaiba, "Is there any luggage we can help you with?"  
  
"In the car." Said Kaiba.  
  
"I'll make sure we see that it is placed in your quarters," said the butler, "If you have any problems, my name is François. This way please."  
  
The butler waved at a servant near them and instructed him in a soft voice.  
  
"If you would follow me." Said the servant as he finally looked up.  
  
The man guided the couple towards a pair of large double doors. Great commotion could be heard beyond the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Seto Kaiba and Miss Serenity Wheeler," announced the man in a very loud and projective voice. So loud and projective that even over the noise, Yugi and company heard the announced names.  
  
"Seto's here," said Yugi with a slight smile, "I'll go see how he's doing. There was one card that I wanted to show him."  
  
"I'll go with you," said Mai, putting down the glass of martini she was drinking.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was turning all the colors of the rainbow in all shades imaginable. Shortly after Yugi and Mai left, Tristan returned from the bathroom.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Tristan, being the only one still ignorant about the Seto-Serenity matter.  
  
"Nothing," said Joey, trying his hardest to stay calm, though with little success.  
  
Duke was off the second they arrived to have a conversation with one of the players and was still nowhere to be seen. Téa had arrived and found some of her friends from dance, resulting in the departure of her too (and I really don't think that's a bad thing). So there stood Joey and Tristan, neither of them knowing what to do other than stand and, well, eat the free food.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaiba saw the approach of Yugi and Mai long before Serenity did. They were just enjoying their refreshments and were talking to some of Kaiba's acquaintances. Serenity had decided to play the role of a prim young lady while Kaiba quickly decided how to end the conversation.  
  
With the departure of the associates, Yugi and Mai approached them from their spot from away.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," said Yugi.  
  
"Nice to see that you came," said Mai, mostly directed to Serenity.  
  
"Nice to see you too," said Serenity with a sincere and sweet smile.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Kaiba, apparently not eager for conversation with the pair that had come.  
  
"Nothing really, just wanted to tell you that my room number is 203, in case you needed to know," shrugged Yugi.  
  
"I'll remember that," said Kaiba as he gently placed his hand on Serenity's waist and guided her away from the crowd towards a faraway balcony, "Excuse us if you will."  
  
"Where are they doing?" asked Yugi ignorantly.  
  
"The balcony, maybe," said Mai, rolling her eyes slightly at Yugi's ignorant tone.  
  
"What for?" asked Yugi, with clear curiosity and interest.  
  
"You are helpless. Something they don't want you to see, perhaps?" said Mai with a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh." Said Yugi as he slowly turned beet red.  
  
"You are helpless." Said Mai, the impatience and intolerance clear in her voice.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I think I'll go stand at a balcony and get some air," said Tristan as he strolled off.  
  
"Fine," said Joey, unconcerned about the whereabouts of his friends as he stood looking around the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
(That's clear enough, is it?) *****************STOP*********************  
  
Seto led Serenity towards a far balcony where no one was around and concerned. Best of all, there were curtains on the doors. The sweet, warm scent of summer greeted them as the doors opened and they stepped out. Kaiba shut the door quietly behind him. There was a full moon tonight and many stars could be seen. The natural lights in the sky brightly illuminated the night. It was such a gorgeous night.  
  
Serenity leaned over the balcony, looking at the ground. They were on the third level of the house, and far from any humans view. She felt Seto's hand surround her waist and his head nestled against her neck, his lips kissed her throat softly.  
  
"It's such a beautiful night," said Serenity.  
  
"You're beautiful tonight," said Seto, causing a smile to light up Serenity's face.  
  
Seto spun Serenity around and looked at her face. How pretty it was, glowing in the moonlight, like an angel.  
  
His lips fell on hers, hungry for her taste. He did not leave much time for her to breath, causing her to pant softly, barely noticeable. His tongue slowly slid through her loosely closed teeth, pleased at how easily they gave away to him. He pulled her body closer to his, letting her feel his need for her.  
  
Serenity slipped her hands through Seto's hair, and down his back. She could feel that he yearned for her body, but this would have to wait. It was a balcony. His hands slid from her thin waist, and grabbed for her dress, pulling it up to her thighs. His hands rested there, sending tingles up Serenity's body. She wound her legs with his and pulled them closer together (as if that were possible).  
  
One of Seto's hands had left her thighs, and raced up her back, struggling to undo the ties and clasps on her complicated bodice. Serenity knew that she should stop him, but that seemed beyond her control.  
  
Suddenly, the handle turned and the door flung open, revealing the couple in their awkward state.  
  
It was Tristan, trying to get a fresh breath of air, only to stumble across the unfortunate pair. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I..." Tristan's eyes widened as he finally realized who these people were, "No way..."  
  
Tristan quickly closed the door and left them in peace. Serenity straightened out her dress as Seto picked up and dusted the jacket of his suit that he had cast away earlier.  
  
"I, um, guess we should go," said Serenity, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry. I..." muttered Seto.  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" said Serenity with an unreadable expression on her face that was frighteningly close to mischievousness.  
  
Seto looked with slight amusement at the expression of Serenity's face and led her out of the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tada!!! This must be the longest one yet. I hope you liked it. I promise I wouldn't take another half of a year to update. Reviews please. The more the merrier. Also, don't forget to vote for Jap of Eng names!!!  
  
Love, angelgoddess 


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: Don't hate me. I had so much stuff to study and there were the final exams and I was failing Spanish and all that. My parents weren't that happy. One of my best friends decided to steal every guy that was slightly attracted to me. My brother got sick and I was forced to play nursemaid to the poor thing. But finally, this is SUMMER! And expect a lot of updates, or as many as I can work in between taking golf lessons, piano lessons, and working for my mom. I know this is really random, but has anyone ever played a game called Samurai Warriors? It's a PS2 game I was thinking about buying it, but I kindda wanted some personal feedback about the game. Anyway, my inserts and stuff I hope you understand. Oh, by the way, to save me some time and to save your eye sight, I'll stick with the English names so no one has to get confused and I don't have to type a lot. Enjoy and Review!_

Chapter 13 (Very not so appropriate material, PLEASE have some self control and DON'T read anything you're not supposed to. And try not to do anything.....stupid.)   
  
Tristan weaved between the crowds to find his way to Yugi and the others, still confused at what he just witnessed. They told him that Serenity was off visiting some relatives in Tokyo. Kaiba wasn't a relative, and he didn't live in Tokyo (though he probably owns something there anyway).  
  
He found Yugi, Rebecca, Mai, and Joey chatting near a refreshment table near the entrance to the bedrooms. It was around midnight and they seemed ready to retire for the night. Duke Devlin was no where to be seen, but knowing him, he was either chatting with women, or sleeping with one. (I just realized something... I failed to mention Rebecca in the last chapter... Oops!) Tristan walked towards them quickly, still wondering if he should mention Serenity's "relative" was just seen with her at the party. He decided he would tell them.  
  
"I, um, just... saw Serenity." He said upon reaching his friends.  
  
He quickly decided that it was not a good idea to say anything. Joey had the looks of a man getting ready to throw up. (I know I'm the writer and I could change the way Joey acts, but doesn't he seem a bit... over sensitive?)  
  
Rebecca, apparently innocent about what happened, seeming eager to continue the conversation, said "Really? Where is she? I haven't seen her for so long! I wanted to talk to her about something! Where is she, Tristan? Where is she?"  
  
"I saw her with Kaiba, on the balcony," replied Tristan. "Why was she with him? I thought you said that she was with a relative in Tokyo."  
  
Just then, Yugi's cheeks started to turn red and Mai coughed softly from a sip of a cocktail she was choking on.  
  
"You guys know anything about this?" asked Joey, looking accusingly at Yugi and Mai.  
  
"Yes, I do. What was I going to say? 'Kaiba, I forbid you to go and make out with Serenity on the balcony?" replied Mai. Yugi's cheeks took on an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Yes. You should have said that," said Joey.  
  
"This really doesn't make any sense. Care to explain to me how this is Tokyo and how Kaiba is related to Serenity?" said Tristan.  
  
"Well, this really isn't Tokyo, but Serenity is related to Kaiba. She's...living with him. She's Kaiba's girlfriend. Wife, probably, after tonight," said Mai casually, putting down her glass and walking towards the doorway behind them, "I think I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"Me too," said Rebecca, trailing after Mai.  
  
"I think we should all go," said Yugi, giving Tristan and Joey a shove towards the door.

Serenity sat quietly, sipping her eighth glass of alcohol, while Seto talked on the phone with some of his office managers. She tried to keep a hold on her thoughts, but the numerous glasses of alcohol had dulled her mind. She thought about how Seto's hands had trailed on her body, the tingling sensation still lingering on her skin. She found herself longing for the feel of Seto's touch and was shocked by her own boldness.  
  
'What would Mai think if she knew what I was thinking about?" thought Serenity, holding back a giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Seto, ending the conversation his phone and turning to look at the expression on Serenity's face.  
  
"Nothing," said Serenity with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm going to get myself something to drink. You want anything?" asked Seto as he set his sixteenth glass down on a passing waiter's tray.  
  
"Yes, sure," said Serenity, a giggle escaping her lips as she tried to stand, but slipped back on her chair, clearly drunk. (That poor girl. Apparently, she's not that used to booze, unlike Seto and, of course, me! I know you guys really don't care, but I can drink soooo much! Two whole bottles of Chinese alcohol is no problemo.)  
  
Seto dragged her up, his own steps starting to become unsure, ordered two bottles of sake (That stuff is so good) and two bottles of wine, and then proceeded to retire to their room.  
  
Seto fumbled with the room key that one of the servants had handed to him. He opened the door, throwing his jacket and Serenity's shoes on the floor inside the room and lightly shoved Serenity into the room, where she fell giggling, with a bottle of five year old red wine in her hand, on the large bed in the room.  
  
Seto, drugged with alcohol, sat on a sofa next to the door with the rest of the drinks in his hand, which he later set on the table next to him after getting settled in the sofa with his feet hung over the edge and kicked off his shoes and socks.  
  
Serenity picked herself off from the bed and managed to stumble towards Seto and fell into a chair next to him. She uncorked a bottle of sake and moved back to the bed to drink it. Seto finished his bottle of sake and stood, moving towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Serenity, her words slurred, looking at Seto with innocent eyes and mischievous eyes.  
  
"There's only one bed. I'm going to get another room," said Seto, leaning against the wall.  
  
Serenity beckoned Seto with a hand, and he walked towards the bed. She pulled him towards her, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Stay with me tonight. Please."  
  
**_STOP!!!! STOP!! STOP!!! STOP!!!!_**  
  
(_The following material contains mature content. Please, you are responsible if you start to freak out and have a seizure. You also might want to know that I'm very... well... Let's just say I read a lot of the stuff these people post on FanFiction.net and I learned a lot of things. Would it be very surprising if I said I'm a sweet little virgin with no experience whatsoever on this stuff? Be warned!)  
_  
Serenity pulled Seto on top her, letting her empty bottle of booze slip on the floor, and settled herself on the numerous bed sheets of the bed. She kissed him softly on his lips and felt him panting slightly and then returned her kiss with a hungry longing. His hands slipped in her hair, pulling out pins and the string of pearls and slipped them on the floor. Serenity fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and pulled it of his lean body.  
  
"Are you... Serenity, are you sure... are you sure you want to do this?" said Seto, pausing his hands while undoing the clasps and ties on Serenity's dress.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Please. I can't stand this dress anymore," Serenity pulled of the pearls at her neck and kissed Seto's face.  
  
Seto undid the dress and pulled off Serenity's thin body, casting it away. He stared at her milky skin hungrily, unaware of the lust that took over his senses. Seto trailed kisses along her neck and on her small bare breasts. Serenity let a thin shriek leave her lips as Seto enclosed one of her breasts in his mouth. An unbearable heat swam through her body and rested between her legs. She felt a rush of liquid stream from between her legs and twisted her lower body on the sheets under Seto. She grabbed Seto's hair in her hands and heard another scream from her mouth, laced heavily with lust.  
  
Seto thought he would crush Serenity beneath him if he held her any tighter. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders and her small nipples hardened as his tongue passed them. Sweat streamed off his body and he heard himself pant and occasionally a deep groan formed in his throat. Serenity's hands unfastened his belt buckle and tugged his pants from his waist, letting Seto kick off his pants. Seto kissed Serenity's stomach and moved his hands to her thighs. He looked at Serenity, seeming to ask permission to continue, though neither of them could have contained their want even if they wished to.  
  
"Please, Seto. Hurry up. I can't stand it anymore. Please. Hurry up," said Serenity as she kissed Seto, thrusting her tongue in his mouth and crushed herself against Seto's body.  
  
Seto moved his mouth away from Serenity's. He pulled off Serenity's sodden undergarments and moved his lips to land a kiss on her nether lips. He felt her shudder in excitement, crying loudly as more of the sweet virgin nectar escaped her body.  
  
"Serenity, this is your first time. Right?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yes..." whispered Serenity.  
  
"I think it's going to hurt. Can you handle it?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yes I can," replied Serenity.  
  
Serenity pulled Seto's boxers off and let Seto kick them off, releasing his engorged penis. She shivered in shock and amazement at the sight of it. She felt Seto, made bold by alcohol, grab her hand and enclosed it around his penis, as he growled in pleasure. It felt large and stiff in her hand. She tightened her grip slightly and then guided it slowly to her nether opening before releasing it from her hand.  
  
"Let me look at it, Serenity. Open them for me," said Seto, his words slurred by lust.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Serenity, puzzled at his words.  
  
Seto grabbed both of her hands and held them between her legs. With one of her hands on each of her nether lips, he guided her hands and drew them apart from each other, exposing her nether opening to his eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful," whispered Seto as he lowered his head between her legs.  
  
Suddenly, Seto enclosed her nether region with his mouth, letting his tongue run over her vaginal opening, hinting his wish to intrude. Serenity let out a loud scream and her hand shoved Seto's head closer to her. Seto slipped his tongue into her, feeling Serenity shake uncontrollably. His tongue explored the unknown regions of her virgin body, thrusting it deeper with each of Serenity's lusty screams.  
  
When Seto finally left Serenity's body, she felt an emptiness that made her feel like crying. She wanted him to stay there, and made her wish obvious, but Seto chose to ignore her as he drew his tongue away from her and lifted his head to give Serenity a kiss.  
  
"Please, Seto, don't stop," said Serenity, placing Seto's hand between her legs.  
  
Instead, Seto pulled her hands between his legs, and again let her hold on to his penis.  
  
"Where do you want it, Serenity? Where do you need it?" said Seto, his voice barely recognizable with panting.  
  
Serenity drew his penis between her legs and tried to shove him into her nether opening. Seto drew her hands away from him and she circled her hands around his back, pulling him towards her.  
  
Seto held his hands under Serenity's waist and turned them slightly towards him, letting his eyes feast upon Serenity's nether region. Then, he thrust himself in her, hard and without warning, with lusty longing held back for too long. Serenity screamed, in pain and in lust, as Seto shoved his enormous penis inside Serenity's tight vagina. Serenity's nails cut into Seto's shoulders again, letting Seto feel the stinging pain.  
  
Serenity thought the fire between her legs would consume her as Seto thrust himself deeper and deeper inside her. Then, as the two of them reached their peak, Seto released himself deep inside her and fell on her as he relaxed, panting heavily, and then pulled out of her.  
  
After a brief silence filled only with their labored breathing, Serenity wound her legs around Seto's and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Can we... can we do that... again?"  
  
"We can do this forever."

_So... How was it? Do you like it? Do you hate it? **PLEASE REVIEW!** I like it when I get an e-mail from fanfiction.net saying I have a review. Tell me what you think and remember, I always like it when people tell me what they think I should have in this story and such. Please, if you have a good story, tell me about it, so I can read it and enjoy your writing. Also, I was thinking about writing a Pirates of the Caribbean story about Sparrow and a girl. Tell me about what you think. Love ya all! _


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: Once again, I lied to everyone and didn't update. The truth is, by the time a fan fiction gets this long, you loose interest in writing it, as well as reading it. So I'm pretty much forcing myself to write this. And the last chapter I wrote, well, it really wasn't the best time to write it because I was half asleep and all that. One particular reader thought I destroyed the story. I personally half agree. But then again, the others like it. So I'm going to force myself to finish this story as soon as possible and then, maybe both you and I can be happy. Perhaps the next story I write will be better than this. And the more you review the faster I write. So.... Review! (Then, with some hope, maybe I can finish this before school starts again) ; )

* * *

Chapter 14 (Down to some more relaxing and not so disturbing material)  
  
Serenity woke early in the morning to find herself nestled in Seto Kaiba's arms. The sky outside of the windows was still rather dark, with a hint of dawn at its edges. The sweet scent of alcohol seeped into her nose, giving head a deep pang. She was suddenly aware of the warmth of Seto's body against hers. The drunken memories of last night slowly flooded her mind. She sat up slowly, pulling Seto's arms off her body. A thin, black robe made of some silk like material hung on a hook near the bed. Serenity grabbed the robe and wrapped it around her. She stood and tried to survey the room around her. Picking up the clothes cast around the room, she laid them on the back of a nearby chair. She walked towards the wide open bathroom door and switched on a light. Quietly, she shut the bathroom door. The cold tiles against her feet sent an awakening shock through her. A mirror hung above the sink, showing her reflection. Tangled curls of auburn hair hung around her pale face. She touched a faint reddish purple bruise that marked her neck. Serenity pulled off her robe, hung it on a hook near the shower, and stepped into the tiled shower. Turning on the water, Serenity was hit with a strong stream of warm water. Letting the water run over her, Serenity tried to sort through the thoughts in her mind. Yesterday was a mistake. So was the day they met. But it was too late to realize the mistake now. She was in love and mistakes didn't exist. She loved Seto. That was all that mattered.  
  
Breakfast was set up in the ballroom. When Seto and Serenity arrived at eight in the morning, it was still rather empty due to the fact that most of the people had not retired to their rooms until a couple hours ago. Choosing a table far away from the people, Seto and Serenity sat near a large window that showed the morning scenery. A waiter came to tend to their needs, ordered their breakfast, and left them with their refreshments.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yes. And you?" Serenity replied with a smile.  
  
"Very," said Seto, and, with a hint of hesitation, added, "Look. Yesterday was a mistake."  
  
"Was it?" said Serenity with an innocent stare, "I thought everything was a mistake when I woke up. But I thought about it. I don't care."  
  
Seto looked at Serenity with a mixture of confusion and agreement. He couldn't think of anything to say to continue this conversation, so he sat in silence, thinking about Serenity's words. After a little while, their breakfast was served by their waiter, giving them an excuse for silence. When Serenity was half done with her breakfast, she seemed troubled by something. She put down her fork and looked at Seto.  
  
"Seto, um, I was wondering if you could give me a job," said Serenity.  
  
"What? I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What did you say?" said Seto, lifting his face from his plate to look at Serenity.  
  
"I was wondering if you could give me a job," repeated Serenity.  
  
"Why? Do you need money?" asked Seto, confused. (It seems Seto gets rather confused when Serenity is around. I wonder what's wrong with him. Or rather, what's wrong with me, since I'm the one writing all this stuff.)  
  
"Oh, no. I don't need money. It's just really boring sometimes, staying at home all the time. I was wondering if you could give me a job, so I could have something to do," said Serenity.  
  
"I thought you were going to go to college," said Seto.  
  
"I am. But it doesn't start till another four months," said Serenity.  
  
"I'll think about it. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Anything really," replied Serenity.  
  
"I'll see."  
  
It just so happened that Seto and Serenity avoided meeting Joey and the others that morning. After breakfast, the two packed and left, choosing not to linger longer. Rebecca, Mai, and Teá arrived at the ballroom just as Seto's car left the grounds of the manor. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi did not wake up until near noon, having had a great argument / discussion the night before. The girls were still waiting for them at the ballroom, saving a large table for the boys, for the ballroom was now flooded with people.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" said Mai, not even looking up from a beauty magazine she was reading.  
  
"Oh. We didn't go to sleep till really late. Tristan and Joey were having a dispute about Serenity and Seto," said Yugi innocently, between yawns. At the mention of the two, Joey and Tristan both plopped grumpily into their chairs.  
  
Catching Mai's attention, she put down her magazine and directed her attention to the three late arrivers.  
  
"Really. What about them?" said Mai.  
  
"Just the usual," said Yugi.  
  
"The usual? You mean you have this argument all the time?" asked Mai with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"Yeah, it's always about why Serenity wanted to go with Seto and stuff like that. It usually ends with insults," reported Yugi.  
  
"I see," said Mai, turning to the waiter that just arrived, she added, "Scrambled eggs and French toast for the three of them. And milk, thank you."  
  
"I don't want milk. Get me some beer," said Joey crossly.  
  
"So you can poison yourself? You smell like you were fed on alcohol since you were born," replied Mai.  
  
"We're going to pack up," said Teá, grabbing Rebecca's hand and left the table.  
  
"Joey, why don't you just go and talk with Serenity?" said Mai.  
  
"Because I don't want to," replied Joey.  
  
"Why not?" said Yugi.  
  
"It's her fault. She should apologize first," said Joey.  
  
"For what? For falling in love with someone you don't like?" said Mai.  
  
"I... She's not in love with him. He tricked her. She's just trying to get me angry!"  
  
"You! You self-centered, arrogant moron," yelled Mai, drawing a questioning stare from everyone around them.  
  
She stood up too quickly and knocked over her chair. Throwing an angry stare at Joey, Mai stormed out of the room.  
  
"Great, now my girlfriend's mad at me too!" said Joey with a desperate tone.

* * *

Sorry! Apparently, that's all that I can get out of myself. I'll try to remember to update soon, and I know this really isn't enough to keep you guys busy for even a little while. Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

_Note: Thanks to all the loveable people that sent reviews! Best of all, I even got some from some of the older readers that stopped reviewing after the first few chapters. With hope, I might be able to right a long chapter that will bring us closer to the end of this story and the start of a new one. Now, everyone knows the rule, and please, I don't want your over-sensitive mothers looking over your shoulders and going oO. It would make me very sad to loose some awesome reviewers and we don't want that to happen. TT. If you must do it, please somehow do it without them knowing. (Like Me!) Chocolate fudge, I shouldn't have told you that. Ha...Now you know what I was doing all the time during my 'innocent' childhood... Seriously, they still think I'm a cute, innocent little teacher's pet. Mother Goddess knows how wrong they are... (Insert evil laugh here)_

_Okay, so now, enjoy the story and REVIEW!_

Chapter 15!!!!!!!

Serenity and Seto sat silently in the kitchen. It was already past midnight and the massive house was as silent as a grave.

"I thought of what you could do, Serenity," said Seto quietly between drinking black coffee from a mug.

"Really? What?" asked Serenity, her eyes lightening up at the mention of her job.

"My secretary just quit. Would you like that job? I thought it would be easier cuz we would, um, I mean, I could keep an eye out for you," muttered Seto.

Seeing Seto stumble over his words, Serenity smiled slightly. Seto cared about her, Serenity could tell. She leaned over on her chair and kissed Seto lightly on the mouth.

"Thank you," whispered Serenity with a smile. For a second, Serenity caught a glimmer of light passed in Seto's eyes.

"You don't need to. Anything you want, just ask," said Seto, his breath suddenly sounding heavy, as if he had just ran a race.

Serenity felt a spark in her body, so foreign, yet so familiar. Slowly, she stretched out her hand and held Seto's.

"I want to... I want to go to your room. Can you do that?" Serenity pulled Seto to his feet and started leading him to the door of the kitchen.

"I said you could have anything you wanted," Seto said quietly.

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" asked Joey dumbly.

"Yes, very," said Mai, her feet resting on her coffee table. Bottles of different nail products littered the space around her feet. A strong scent of nail polish filled the air.

Joey had come to visit Mai right after he got back from the party, trying to find out if his girlfriend was still mad at him. So far, he had been here for a whole hour and the only thing he had been able to do was ask if she was mad at him. And he got the same answer every time.

Without a warning, Joey stood up and walked to Mai. With his legs on the sides of Mai's, he leaned his hand over, resting it on the sofa and trapping Mai between him and the sofa.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Joey.

"Because you insulted your sister," said Mai quietly, her eyes widened with shock of Joey's sudden change of position.

"I didn't mean to. I was just mad," said Joey.

"It doesn't matter," replied Mai stubbornly, dropping the nail polish bottle she was holding on the table besides her. Without a warning, Joey kissed her.

Mai's arms snaked around Joey's neck, her anger forgotten. She pulled him close to her, his body pressed against her, his knees leaning against the sofa.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Joey as he pulled away slightly.

"No," said Mai, her arms slipping under Joey's shirt.

Joey's hands ran down Mai's arms, sending shivers down her spine. His fingers found their way to the laces of the corset Mai wore.

"You've done this before?" asked Mai, pulling off Joey's pants.

"No, have you?" said Joey.

"Once, but this is very different. And you have so much to learn," said Mai with a smirk.

"Really?" asked Joey, his hands pulled off Mai's corset and beginning to roam of her slim body.

"We'll have to see," said Mai as she pulled Joey on top of her and leaned back on the sofa.

* * *

Serenity latched the door behind her as she entered Seto's simply furnished room.

"I'm going to fill the bath," said Serenity, turning to Seto, who sat on a chair near the large floor length window.

Serenity entered Seto's large bathroom through a pair of wide double doors. A large tub stood in the corner and Serenity bent to turn on the faucet. A hand grabbed her wrist and she turned to face Seto.

"Leave that for later," he said quietly and led her out to the bedroom.

Seto kissed Serenity lightly, waiting for Serenity's reply. She parted her lips slightly and Seto's tongue slipped into her mouth. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt with a quiet urgency.

A warmth spread through Serenity's body, the heat suddenly becoming unbearable and she let out a quiet moan. Seto pulled Serenity's shirt over her head and then started unbuckling her pants.

Both stripped to their undergarments, Seto pushed Serenity slightly violently on the bed and fell on top of her. Serenity let Seto's hands roam over her body and desperately clung to his lips.

Flames were burning inside of Serenity, smoldering her senses. Pushing Seto off of her, she kneeled on the bed and reached behind her, releasing the clasps on her bra and then pulling of her underwear.

Seto's breath caught as he saw Serenity's exposed body for the first time with a clear mind. Her waist was so thin he could have cupped them in his hands. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and firm. Seto felt an intense shock in his body as he felt her hands trailing down his chest. Without a warning, she pulled off his boxers and freed his manhood.

Slowly, Serenity trailed her hands down Seto's body and let them rest on his thighs. She could tell he craved for her, yet she didn't want to fulfill his desire just yet. Bending down, she left butterfly kisses on his thighs and stomach. She heard Seto breath in sharply and felt a deep satisfaction in her craving.

Seto had never known that Serenity could do something like this. The shy girl during the day had disappeared, replaced by an arousing little vixen.

Leaving her last kisses on his stomach, Serenity bent lower and shyly licked at Seto's manhood, causing a sharp intake of breath by Seto, pulling up his knees slightly. Kneeling between Seto's knees, Serenity rested her hands on either side of Seto's body and, bending her head, took Seto's manhood in her mouth.

Seto moaned loudly and, straightening up his back, pushed Serenity's head closer to him, winding his hands in her long hair. Serenity could feel Seto harden in her mouth, ran her tongue over his manhood, and clasped it lightly with her teeth. With a low growl, Seto released himself.

Satisfied with her work, Serenity sat up. Suddenly, Seto pushed Serenity down violently and fell hungrily on her.

"You naughty little girl," said Seto, "Who taught you all this?"

"Mai did," replied Serenity with a laugh.

Seto swallowed on of Serenity's breasts in his mouth and sucked on it like an infant, his hands exploring her slender body. Then with a thrust, he shoved into her slight body...

* * *

The day when Serenity started her job as Seto's secretary, the people knew she was no normal secretary. Seriously, how many secretaries ride to work with their boss? But they didn't expect her to so important.

* * *

Serenity sat working at a desk outside of Seto's office. Picking up a folder with papers that needed to be signed, she left her desk and entered Seto's room.

"I need you to sign these," said Serenity as she placed the folder on Seto's desk.

Turning to face Serenity, Seto said, "I will, if you give me something."

"What?" asked Serenity curiously.

"You," declared Seto simply.

Hearing his words, Serenity turned a pretty shade of red. Turning her head to see if anyone had heard, she turned with a scowl to Seto.

"Not here! This is the office," said Serenity.

"It doesn't matter. Nobody will come here," said Seto as he stood from his chair and walked towards Serenity.

Serenity backed up towards the door, seeking to leave before Seto could reach her. But as she arrived at the door, Seto reached behind her and shut it, turning the key in the lock and pulled them out.

"I'll give you the keys and sign the papers if you stay here for a little while," said Seto with a wicked grin.

Out of ideas for getting out, Serenity signed.

"Fine, but only ten minutes," said Serenity, thinking that Seto couldn't _really_ get much done in ten minutes.

"Works," replied Seto, throwing his jacket on his chair.

Pushing Serenity against a wall, Seto bent and slipped his tongue in her mouth. His hand trailing down her blouse, Seto grabbed her breast from outside the shirt, receiving a protest from Serenity.

"What are you doing?" asked Serenity with a hint of discomfort in her voice.

"Saving time," said Seto before reaching under Serenity's skirt and pulling down her underwear. His fingers danced across Serenity's private opening, causing a flow of sweet sap to flow from her body.

Pulling up her skirt, Seto bent his head and licked the flowing juices from Serenity's bud.

"Always so eager, Serenity," said Seto as Serenity moaned lustfully.

Pulling away from Serenity, Seto unzipped his tightening pants and released his desire from its prison. Pushing Serenity hard against the wall, Seto thrust hungrily into Serenity's tight opening. Seto pushed Serenity off the floor as he shoved greedily into her, her arousing screams encouraging him. Finally, Seto let out his seeds inside of her body. Tired, Serenity slid to the floor. Suddenly, a knock at the door surprised the both of them, causing the pair to jump up. Seto quickly zipped up his pants and turned to make sure Serenity had finished fixing her skirt and underwear before opening the door.

"What do you want?" said Seto with an irritated voice to the person standing outside.

"I... Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you, sir," said the man with a quick glance at Serenity, "There's a customer that would like to have a meeting with you about some new products and he was wondering if he could set up an audience sometime."

"You can take care of the," replied Seto shortly, shutting the door in the man's face. Turning to face Serenity, Seto caught an angry look on her face.

"Now look what you've done," scowled Serenity, "He probably thinks I'm a terrible person."

"It doesn't matter. But, if it bothers you, I promise I won't do it again," said Seto with a smile.

"Good," replied Serenity with a grin of triumph.

Apparently, Seto's promises about that kind of matter contain no liability, for it did in fact happen again, and again, and ... you can just imagine the rest.

* * *

Hello, my pretties. I hope this is long enough to keep to busy for a while, though I highly doubt it. If it is absolutely terrible, try to be kind with the comments. Review!


End file.
